sl2fandomcom-20200216-history
Vampire
Vampires are the chosen of Huggessoa, and have existed since days before days, when the world was hardly anything at all. Even so, they are a race of very little involvement. This has to do with their nature and goals; vampires are not the kind to draw attention to themselves. They are not the type to be put into leading positions, or to rock the boat. Instead, they operate from just off stage, giving all of the actors their cues. Which is just as well, since vampires have as much fear surrounding them as you might expect. They are practically immortal, with their ability to feed on the life of those with blood. Vampires feed on the blood of creatures, and as they feed on more and more victims, they become more powerful. A vampire that does not feed gradually becomes weaker over time, and one that does not feed at all will eventually turn to ash and scatter to the winds. However, as long as they feed enough to keep themselves alive, they refrain from aging, and can live longer than anyone could stick around to count. Drinking the blood of six vampires is said to turn one into a vampire, and that's exactly how it works. Afterwards, the imbiber will expire, and six days later, will awaken as a vampire. However, care must be taken, as someone going through this 'change' will never wake up if exposed to sunlight for an extended period, or if the body is destroyed. However, this method of transformation does not work for Corrupted, Glykin, nor does it work for non-living creatures such as Mechanations. Also, Doriads cannot turn into vampires, as their physical bodies are naturally attuned to sunlight, in a symbiotic way, making them incompatible by default. Vampires cannot drink the Golden Blood of Glykin, perhaps due to the magical, divine nature of it. Attempting to do so is very unpleasant, painful, and can actually kill the vampire. For this reason, Glykin have a less inferior position towards vampires; they are never 'potential prey'. Still, the whimsical and powerful nature of a vampire is hard for them to ignore. On the subject of vampire death, vampires are not quite bound by the same mortality as others. When 'killed', a vampire will evaporate into mist and float in the sky. Six days later, at midnight, they will reform as a physical body in their sanctuary, or any cavern where bats roost. After being killed, the vampire will be extremely weak and will need to find blood to drink. If a weakened vampire is killed, if they have neglected to drink blood for some time, they will simply crumble into ash instead. A vampire who drinks enough blood will regain their strength eventually, though death is still crippling. Vampires find sunlight aggravating. While it is not harmful, they become more aggressive, and it is in their nature to avoid it if possible. Prolonged exposure, however, can be harmful and will gradually weaken the vampire. They are also at odds with Mercalans, due to the power of Light magic being especially effective against them. The Mercalans are not unknown to vampire hunting, either; several Church artifacts serve this very purpose. While not a direct and active conflict, there is always a sense of tension between them. Further Information - Vampires do have fangs, though they may be more/less subtle depending on the individual. They can also be more pronounced in more powerful vampires. In addition, Vampires may end up with red-colored eyes after their transformation, but this doesn't always happen. - A vampire's body is essentially the same as that of a mortal, though eating food or sleeping is optional and much less beneficial than drinking fresh blood from prey. The only notable differences are that they're more resistant to disease, and naturally heal slower from injury, aside never aging as the time goes by. - The ritual to become a vampire needs to be completed within an hour, and there are no side-effects if you don't fully drink all of the six ounces of vampire blood you have. - It usually takes around six years for a vampire to die from lack of blood. This time limit can be quickly accelerated if spent in sunlight, with over-exertion, or trying to feebly use their vampiric powers to burn out their gathered essence. 'Misting' will instantly put them at a state that they will crave for blood like beasts when they reform. - A vampire can only gain essence by consuming fresh blood from a prey. That means, stored blood won't be worth anything after being consumed, since it won't have any Focus in it. However, vampire blood itself can be stored forever for ritual usage as long as it is sealed. - A blood's nutrition is worth the amount of Focus in it. That makes prey with a higher capacity to absorb Focus into them the most 'nutritious', such as Mages or Curates. A vampire's blood does not naturally have Focus in it. However once they have fed on another's blood their own blood is used to store the focus gained. - Drinking the blood of another vampire is considered extremely taboo because it treats vampires, who are seen as a higher existence, on the level of mortals, which they prey on. It could also be a way of disrespecting a fellow Vampire, and utterly ruining your reputation with other Vampires. - Vampires do not exist in Mersales, as the elven utopia is absolutely unreachable for vampires/their blood. - Vampires are considered unliving creatures, so they cannot be turned back into their original race in any way. And in addition to that, they cannot procreate or conceive offsprings. They're dead, and thus, infertile. - Vampires who die in the Mechana Forest will mist out as usual, but they may have intense trouble distinguishing memories of what was real and what was not prior to their 'death', keeping the forest's deepest secrets still unknown to all. - Vampires are affected by Void Poisoning in a peculiar way. If they 'mist' while suffering from Void Poisoning, it will stick to them even after reforming. If the Void Poisoning gets bad enough, it is likely to cause chain deaths for a vampire, to where they will die, mist, reform, die again, reform weaker and finally just crumble down into ashes for lacking vampiric essence to keep themselves together. - Light magic, Fresh Glykin Blood and 'Holy' properties will do heavy damage to any Vampires, and can easily kill them, if the Vampire in question is weakened enough. But by default, they're not outright fatal to a Vampire's integrity. In regards to a Glykin's Blood, the burning sensation should be strong enough to make it nigh-impossible for a vampire to consume large quantities of it by 'accident', lest they're suicidal or crazy. - When a person turns into a vampire, they become cured of all diseases and all physical disabilities they suffered while 'alive', as their body will simply mist away and reform back to its prime condition and 'stay' like that forever. They may have issues if those are disabilities from birth, such as chronic paralysis. That would make their legs are atrophied, for example, but said paralysis won't affect them. Stats Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Ancient